moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spełnienie przepowiednii
Dziewczyna dopięła swego. Dostała list od najstarszego z rodu Baldanders, że prawdopodobnie ich kryjówka została odkryta i są zagrożeni. Łowcom księcia Feriana, wielkiego księcia Globalu oraz głównego prowodora całej sytuacji z najazdami na rasę Baldanders, nie udało się zabić jej, lecz udało się to z jej rodzicami. Dziewczynie otworzyły się wszystkie rany. Ubrała się, kupiła bilet pierwszym lotem do Globalu i tam zamierzała zabić największego wroga jej rasy. W końcu, jeśli ona nie zrobi pierwszego kroku, to on to uczyni. Dowiedziała się wszystkiego z różnych bibliotek na temat tego, jak ta rasa stała się rzadkością w świecie.thumb|352px|Tak wyglądał książę Ferian Książe Ferian chciał rządzić wszystkimi bez wyjątku, po części też był pionierem Federacji (ale to innym razem). Wszystko szło gładko, każdy kapitulował przy bliższym spotkaniu z jego wojskiem. Był jednak jeden problem - Baldanders, którzy nie chcieli w żaden sposób uginać się pod władzą dyktatury księcia. Dowiadując się od swych uczonych, że łatwo pokonać ich się nie da, zdecydował się na radykalny podstęp - zaatakuje źródło ich zamieszkania, Baldanderię, i samych mieszkańców z zaskoczenia. Czym? Tym, czego nikt nie przebije - bombą atomową. Zrzucili na miasto ogromnego niszczyciela - na niebie zaświetlił się błysk, pojawił się grzyb z dymu. Z tejże rasy przeżyli tylko ci, co byli w delegacjach poza murami Baldanderii. Gdy mieli zamiar wrócić, dowiedzieli się, że nie ma do czego - miasto zrównano z ziemią, a wraz z nim wszystkich mieszkańców wtedy przebywających. Wiedzieli od razu, kto to uczynił - książę Ferian. Inne rasy pomogły w ukryciu "ocalałych" (w końcu byli oni jedynym ratunkiem przed reżimem despotycznego księcia). Byli oni bardzo wdzięczni za to, co uczynili dla nich. Na temat owej rasy i swej przyszłości korzystał książę z usług pewnej cyganki, która odrzekła to, co nieodwracalne: ,,Najmłodsze dziecię z rodu Baldanders cię zgładzi, a ty nawet się nie obejrzysz. Każdego spiskowca zgładzi, każdego, kto stoi przeciw wolności jej rasy i innych w świecie. Zabicie jej będzie wręcz niemożliwe - trafi w ręce osób, których sam się będziesz bał. Bój się Ferianie, bój się o swój los, tak jak ja się boję o swój.'' Ferian nie chciał dopuścić tego do swej świadomości, więc wyrzucił cygankę z dworu, a ta osiedliła się w CreepyTown. Dla LoboTaker'a było jasne - od cyganki trzeba zacząć. I tak też postąpiła. Zabiła ją, a wraz ze staruchą również jej popleczników i zarazem łowców Feriana. Gdy tego dokonała, udała się na lotnisko w Barkeley i odleciała do Globalu, by zabić księcia-tyrana. Wykorzystała swoje zdolności zmiany wyglądu. Pewnego dnia miał się odbyć bal dla wyższych sfer. Porwała (ale nie zabiła, bo po co) jedną z zaproszonych i zamieniła się w nią, kradnąc jej zaproszenie. Na bal weszła bez problemu. Jakież to było jej zdziwienie, że porwaną okazała się...narzeczona Feriana! Nawet się nie obejrzy ''zaczęło nabierać sensu. Książę chciał ją czule przywitać, lecz ta go odepchnęła. Brzydziła się nim, jak tylko mogła. Poprosiła go jednak, by mogli oni pójść na zaplecze, o czymś pomówić. Arystokrata aż się zczerwienił. ,,Myśli, że jestem w ciąży, głupek.. Lobo wcale nie musiała umieć czytać w myślach, by rozpoznać, co tak naprawdę zrozumiał szlachcic. Poszli na zaplecze, chwila ciszy...po czym krzyk, dźwięk ścięcia i ucieczka osobnika o niebieskiej skórze. Wszyscy rozpoznali w niej Baldanderkę. Z szokiem w oczach goście pognali do pokoju poza salą balową, a tam na łóżku leżał martwy książę z podciętym gardłem. Większy szok zrobił napis na pościeli, napisany krwią ofiary: ,,Przepowiednia się spełniła. Wszyscy są wolni, Baldanders już nie musi się bać. LoboTaker. '' Ludzie wyszli na ulice, niektórzy z rozpaczą w oczach, większa część z radością. ,,Książę Ferian nie żyje! Zabiła go Baldanderka!'' Wiwatów nie było końca. Dziewczyna dostała od starszyzny z jej rasy list z podziękowaniami i słowami otuchy, że już nie musi ukrywać swego pochodzenia. Gdy wróciła do HallenWest, już wszyscy wiedzieli w mieście, co się stało, w końcu wszystkie stacje telewizyjne o tym huczały. Burmistrz nie miał zamiaru jej wywalać (co jak co, ale przez pochodzenie miał on wątpliwości co do tego, czy jej zamiary są czyste), wszyscy jej gratulowali i dziękowali. Można by rzec, już nikt nie będzie dręczył nikogo, każdy może się czuć wolny. Lecz...niedługo po tym fakcie powstała Federacja, a no i nie można zapomnieć o naszej wesołej gromadzce z CreepyTown, czyż nie? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures